


Magnolia Riders

by whereisthecd



Category: EXO, NCT, SHINee, SuperM, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, SHINee - Freeform, Saddle Club, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperM - Freeform, SuperM fic, WayV - Freeform, baekyong, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthecd/pseuds/whereisthecd
Summary: Meet the Magnolia Riders, a high caliber Equestrian Club showcasing some of the best, albeit chaotic, talent in the region. As the winter rest is coming to a close, the high intensity training at Sunset Magnolia Equestrian Center resumes in preparation for the first hunter jumper show of the season. While the team of hardworking goofballs is hoping to get their first group win of the season, their competition seems to be internal with the It Rider on their team creating one storm after another. And then there’s the new guy with a not-so-superstar horse, or so it seems. How will the Magnolia Riders do this season? Will the barn aisle drama subside enough for a win? What’s with this new guy and will he find his way as a Magnolia?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Other relationships to be revealed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Characters

Characters

The Lesson Boys

Ten: (23) The natural leader of the lesson boys. Naturally talented rider with enough sass for the entire team. While Ten is committed to the art of riding, he constantly feels pressure of being second best to the internal competition. However, training under his idolized instructor is a dream come true, and the love he has for him often brings up suspicious feelings.

Mark: (20) Ten’s younger brother. While he never expected to be a Magnolia Rider, going to the barn with his parents to see Ten ride was enough to keep him going on his own. Even though Mark fears horses, he’s found a lot of security in his own teammate. More than anything, Mark will always put his nerves and uneasiness aside for the friendships he has made within the riding community.

Lucas: (20) The moral foundation of the Magnolia Riders. Although he has only been riding for a couple of years, he has shown great talent. His support and comedic moments, albeit unintentional, are highly valued by his teammates. Lucas tries not to let too much of the barn drama get to him, as long as he is making his teammates and instructor proud.

Taeyong: (24) The newest member of the Magnolia Riders. Taeyong is a passionate and hardworking rider from a family who struggled to afford their son’s dream, and for that Taeyong works three times as hard as everyone else. No one really knows why he had to leave his last team, and Taeyong hopes his upbringing and reputation don’t get in the way of the team’s success.

The Competition

Baekhyun: (25) The It Rider at Sunset Magnolia. The oldest and most successful member of the Magnolia Riders, Baekhyun believes he has the team and the riding community in the palm of his hand. Between the wealth of his family and the attitude he brings to the team, the lesson boys find him to be more of a thorn than a teammate. Baek’s favorite past times are wooing the stablehand and reminding Ten he will never be as good as he is.

The Stable Hand

Kai: (28) The ears and eyes of the Riding Center, but he rarely tells his secrets. With competitions in his past, Kai prefers the calmer life as the live-in stable hand, cleaning and tending to every horse in return for a paycheck and free room and board. He will always provide the best advice to the younger riders, especially Mark. His only flaw may be giving Baekhyun too much of his attention.

The Instructor

Taemin: (28) The end all be all equestrian. A former competitor making it into Olympic qualifying rounds, he is seen as a local celeb. In person, he is shy and quite kind, but it not afraid to put his riders in their place if they need it. In his eyes, everyone is capable of connection in the riding world, which may be why he seems to have an extra soft spot for Taeyong.

The Horses

Frida: Ten’s horse, a long but hearty bay thoroughbred. She is sassy but competitive. Ten and Frida have their “moments” together. It’s not uncommon for Ten to take a tumble off Frida on a weekly basis. People may question their bond at times but in the show ring they’re nearly unstoppable, and there is never a drought of tender moments between the two of them.

Annabelle: Originally Ten’s first lesson horse, she is now the white pony of Mark’s dreams. The two are great match, even though Annabelle has her stubborn moments. She will always back her rider and is experienced enough to pull Mark out of dicey situations. These two have their comedic moments.

Augustus “Gus”: Lucas’s horse, a tall stocky dapple-grey gelding. On looks alone he is a very promising horse, but it’s commonly known that Gus will mess up a course by simply tripping. He can be a bit of a scaredy cat, but Lucas loves this guy to no end. Gus often knickers at the sound of Lucas’s voice from down the barn aisle. He can be a bit lazy at times but desperately wants to do well for his boy.

Flower: A beautiful overo paint mare. A quiet but focused girl that deeply loves her rider, Taeyong. While her breed and looks alone make people doubt her in the show ring, she proves to be one of the fiercest competitors in the ring. She can be a little unsure of new things, but with the trust of Taeyong, she picks tricks up fast. Her favorite treat is green tea candies that Taeyong brings.

Galina “Gigi”: Baekhyun’s black beauty. Tall, muscly, slender. The gem of the barn, she works so hard for Baek, almost to a fault. She is equally as sassy but the two make a trophy-winning pair. Gigi is very particular about the people she likes.

Rowan: Taemin’s mare. She’s a beautiful dark bay superstar who was his partner in the Olympic qualifying rounds. Taemin and Rowan render judges and riders speechless. While most are in awe of the power these two have, Baekhyun will always point out the things he thinks Gigi is better at. Taemin always reminds Baek that the bond is always first, then the ability.

Bruno: Kai’s retired eventing horse. He is a bulky chestnut who was a brute in the show ring, but a soft gentle guy at the barn. Kai spends his free time trail riding him around the property. Bruno is also the go to horse at the center if someone is having a bad day and needs to save their lesson, and their confidence.

Misc

Moon: Taemin’s dalmation, a barn favorite. Attends every lesson and barn happening.


	2. First Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key Terms This Chapter
> 
> Gaits: The different paces in which a horse moves, for example (in order of speed) walk, trot, canter, and gallop. Riders usually jump horses at a trot or canter. Each gait has a different rhythm and movement. 
> 
> Mounting Block: A fancy word for a step stool that riders use to step on which helps them get onto their horses, usually to help riders who have horses much taller than them
> 
> Line (for jumps)A set of two or more jumps that a rider jumps their horse consecutively. The spacing between the jumps may be different, but the point is that the rider will jump them one after another before moving on in the course

Taeyong stood outside the crimson barn doors, the arch of his back pressed against the metal hinge, grey crumbs of alfalfa dust rubbing onto his bomber jacket. He looked out onto the pastures, stars reflecting down onto shaved meadows. The soft echo of crickets singing their evening hymn drowned out the uneasy rhythm of Taeyong’s heartbeat. His eyes panned down the dirt path that serpentined past the crease of the horizon. 

_This is it. Our new home, our last chance. Don’t blow it. ___

__A soft sigh escaped his tiny frame, the gust of his own breath shook his windpipe. Before he had time to inhale, a soft voice sang from behind him._ _

__“Ah, Taeyong!” a small silhouette appeared. A thin man with a slightly bigger build jogged towards him, nearly floating down the barn aisle. His dark eyes lightened through the blonde locks of hair falling over his brow. Now arm’s length apart, Taemin gripped onto Taeyong’s shoulder._ _

__“Thank you for being here. I know things have been rough, but we - I, want you on this team. If you need anything ever, come to me, okay? This is your barn family now, I promise.” Taemin squeezed Taeyong’s shoulder in a quick beat before bringing his arm back. Taeyong’s soft eyes glanced up at Taemin. A few moments passed before he spoke up._ _

__“Um, of course...I mean, absolutely. Thank you, I really mean it. I don’t want anything to clout your -”_ _

__“Don’t - don’t worry. Just show up, and again, come to me for anything. You’re going to be a great team member. I know it. Now get some rest before tomorrow.” Taemin smiled, trying to reassure Taeyong after interrupting. Taeyong let out a soft smile, slightly creasing his dimples. Taemin nodded and walked towards a gravel path leading to a quaint cottage-like manor. He turned and waved back before marching forward._ _

__Taeyong let out a breath of relief. He had been holding it the entire conversation, making his cheeks transform into cherry blossom petals. He turned back into the barn, walking slowly down the aisle, soaking in the names of each horse as he stepped forward. They were all too distracted by dinner hay to pay any attention to him, except for one, a gentle mare at the beginning of the second stretch of stalls. At the sound of footsteps, a white head covered in smokey grey blotches popped out the stall window, letting a few stray pieces of alfalfa fall from her mouth. Her eyes widened and ears perked forward at the sight of the thin boy before letting out a soft knicker. Taeyong giggled and picked up the bits of hay on the ground._ _

__“Well, this is it, Flower. Here we are,” he said, laying his hand flat under Flower’s mouth as she nuzzled the hay out of his palm. He ran his hand along the side of her neck, tangling his fingers into her salt and peppered mane._ _

__“I promise I won’t move you again, just back me through this, babe,” he rested his head onto hers for a second before looking back at her. Taeyong stuck his hand into his jacket pocket, fishing around enough to make the wrapper he was digging for crackle. Flower rocked her head back and forth at the noise, suddenly becoming impatient._ _

__“I know, I know. I’m trying to get it….there!” Taeyong fished out a green tea candy from his pocket and popped it into Flower’s mouth. He patted her one last time before slowly walking back to the barn doors. As he pulled it shut, he paused to look back at his girl down the aisle._ _

__“Tomorrow is a new beginning, let’s make it a good one, goodnight,” he said quietly. Taeyong turned off the barn light and closed the door._ _

______________ _

__Ten pushed off the mounting block and threw his leg around the saddle, his left hand gripping into Frida’s cropped black mane. Sitting upright in the seat, he always looked like a natural extension of his partner. Their slim yet built frames connected into one, both growing more focused as Ten guided Frida into the arena. It was time for work. Mark followed his brother close behind, Annabelle walking at twice the pace Frida was, her little white legs trying to keep up with her taller counterpart._ _

__Taemin stood in the center of the arena. Though he was petite and only a few years older than the lesson boys, his presence radiated discipline and maturity. Next to him sat the barn dalmation, Moon, equally as disciplined. He had been working all day, yet Taemin’s breeches looked unscathed, and the red vest he wore over his long sleeve shirt only tightened his thin frame. Even though his serious tone radiated through the arena, his soft smile always made the brothers feel at ease._ _

__Ten lined up across from Taemin, with Mark following suit. Next to Taemin stood an unknown paint horse, a calico surprise for the boys in the high-caliber jumper world. Atop sat a thin, quiet boy seemingly a bit uneasy standing across from the brothers. Meanwhile, Taemin looked down at his watch before flashing his eyes back at the barn. Someone was missing, and while Taemin never wanted a rider to miss out on learning, he had a strict rule about arriving on time. He peered up at Ten and Mark, expecting them to have an answer. Ten snapped quickly hoping to ensure his innocence._ _

__“I don’t know! Things seemed fine when he got here!” Ten pleaded. Taemin let out a chuckle and shook his head before looking back at his clock. Ten breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Mark with rosy cheeks, thankful that his name was cleared under Taemin’s standards._ _

__“I’m sure he’ll be here! Let’s just get started, I can feel Annabelle getting anxious and it’s making me nervous,” Mark nervously chuckled before gripping his reins tighter._ _

__“Jesus Mark just breathe, she’s fine,” Ten jabbed before looking back at Taemin. Ten prided himself in being the teacher’s pet, nearly gloating it in front of the stranger in the arena._ _

__“Alright let’s just get started. Y’all this is Taeyong, he’s going to be a new addition to the Magnolia Riders. Please welcome him and Flower to our team, I know they will make us all proud,” Taemin gestured for Taeyong to join the boys in line. Mark shot Taeyong an uneasy yet comforting smile from the other end of the line, but before Ten could add any sort of snarky remark, a commotion exited the barn._ _

__“Come on! God dammit, Gus!” cried a tall muscular figure desperately trying to jog into the arena, using all his weight to pull the giant grey horse behind him. Out of all the Magnolia Riders, he looked the most unorthodox. His football player-like frame seemed to explode in the tight elastic of his breeches and his 20 year old energy, while determined, radiated comedy over equestrian. However, he was still an avid rider, and more than qualified for the Riders a couple years back. The boy pushed his helmet into the proper position on his head before throwing his body over the horse and desperately kicking him forward. Tail swishing, the horse stubbornly trotted into the arena. Ten and Taemin both let out sighs._ _

__“Lucas what could have possibly happened?” Ten asked, his voice slightly raised over Mark’s loud giggles._ _

__“He wouldn’t come out of his stall!” Lucas whined, forcing his horse into line with the rest of them. Taemin noticed one of Gus’s protective boots slightly hanging off his hoof. He leaned down and adjusted it before patting the horse’s neck._ _

__“Well I am glad you and Augustus made it. Next time, text me for assistance. I’d rather you ask for help than be late,” Taemin smiled at Lucas before being introduced to Taeyong. The two boys waved at each other across the line before returning their stares back at Taemin, now walking to the line of jumps in the center of the arena. Moon followed close behind. Taeyong noticed the militant attention given to their instructor, which seemed polar opposite to the energy Taemin expressed to his students. Taeyong sat calmly, relaxing his shoulders to soak in as much as he could._ _

__“Today, we are practicing lines. Our spring show is less than two months away, and we know this was something that made us stumble last season,” Taemin began, now walking towards the boys._ _

__“I want each of you to warm up, put your horses through the gaits each way, trot and canter. Then we will practice some exercises before doing the line one at a time. I want to see heals down, a firm leg, give your teammate their head as they get over the jump. Mark and Lucas, I need you to count your strides out loud. And lastly, let’s have some fun. Happy training season!” Taemin motioned towards the center of the arena before sitting on the mounting block. As Taeyong went to urge Flower forward, Ten briskly moved Frida by._ _

__“You better learn to keep up, I’m not letting anyone ruin our chances this year, especially new people,” Ten snarked. Taeyong could sense the concern and insecurity in Ten’s voice, but he couldn’t help but let the words sting. Taeyong took a deep breath and continued forward, hoping to just keep to himself the rest of the lesson._ _

__Taemin sat admiring his students riding around the perimeter. He was always quick to teach, whether that was encouraging Mark to soften his hands on the reins, or reminding Ten that relaxing his shoulders will make him a show champion. Even though his students were only a bit younger than him, his near-Olympic history gave him the responsibility to bring these riders to greatness._ _

__Taeyong rode comfortably along the perimeter, matching Flower’s stride along Gus’s. He tried not to make too much fuss as to not disturb Lucas, but what he didn’t know was that Lucas was dying to have another buddy in the arena with him._ _

__“Hey man, I heard what Ten said to you. Don’t mind him, he’s easily the best rider here, it’s just...complicated. But wow, I’ve never seen a paint horse in the ring, she seems super cool! Also uh, I’m sorry for delaying the lesson. Gus here is a good boy he just likes to pick on me.” Taeyong laughed at Lucas’s candor, the boys nearly in sync as their horses trotted through the back end of the arena._ _

__“Thanks, Flower’s a great girl, she’s just misunderstood. It’s what drew me to her in the first place,” Taeyong nodded at Lucas before extending Flower into a canter. Ahead of him was Ten managing Frida. He sat so quietly as his mare began to let out little bucks._ _

__“That’s alright, Ten. Just hold your seat and let her figure it out,” Taemin coached from the middle. Meanwhile, Mark flew around the ring with Annabelle, seemingly letting her take the lead. She wasn’t an old lesson pony, but she was seasoned. Mark’s naivety was easy for her to take advantage of, and Mark didn’t seem to mind one bit. At times, Mark could easily be mistaken for a younger rider, even at the age of 20. His abilities were strong, but his confidence got the best of him at times. However, he and Annabelle had the longest history in the group. Luckily for him, his height never outgrew the large pony. After a few minutes of warm up and random tasks from Taemin, it was time to put in the real work._ _

__“Alright one by one, remember what I asked of you. I believe in you all.”_ _

__Mark, being first in line, urged Annabelle forward. He gripped onto the reins tighter. Riding wasn’t his profession, but it was a great way to make friends and build confidence, or so he hoped. After a quick circle of cantering to get Annabelle ready, Mark began counting his strides, eyeing the jumps._ _

__“Yes, Mark! One! Two! Three! Four! One! Two! Wait, alright slow her down! Mark, slow her down! Okay pull her in! Mark!” Taemin anxiously urged him, staying calm as he watched Annabelle blow through the jumps and take off down the other end of the arena. Mark bounced back and forth like a toddler careening off course in a PF flyer. Taeyong watched in horror, assuming the worst with nothing but fence in Annabelle’s way. Ten on the other hand, shook his head in disappointment, while Lucas let out giant bellows of laughter as they watched Annabelle skid to a stop at the distant wood fence. Mark hunched over in relief, walking his wild pony back into line._ _

__“Whoa, guys. I wasn’t ready for that,” he said nervously before laughing. Even as an apprehensive rider, he still trusted Annabelle beyond her antics. Taemin smiled and shook his head, relieved his rider was alright. He then looked up at Lucas, signaling his turn to urge Gus forward. This pair may have been a walking circus act, but Taemin knew deep down they both wanted to please. He sat back and watched the two move forward, keeping quiet this time. Lucas squeezed Gus, proving he knew what to do. Gus obliged and set his focus on the jumps ahead._ _

__Taeyong’s impression of Lucas in the first few minutes of the lesson was no match for what he was seeing now. The duality of the athlete on the grey horse nearly gave him whiplash. Lucas was now in perfect form, counting his strides and eyeing the end of the line. Gus’s stride widened, and Taeyong knew when these two were on, they were the smartest duo in the ring. With minimal effort, Lucas and Gus flew over the first jump, nailing the stride coming onto jump two. Taemin was equally as impressed._ _

__“Yes, nice! Lucas that is - oh shit” Taemin’s praise was too good to be true. In an instant Gus’s laser focus was lost as he tripped coming into jump three. Instead of careening over the final jump, the giant grey lug crashed into the poles nearly catapulting Lucas out of his seat, his upper body collapsing on Gus’s neck. His own mistake caught Gus by surprise, causing him to let out a buck before halting immediately, throwing Lucas back into the saddle. All Lucas could do was turn back and look at his instructor with blank eyes and a nervous smile._ _

__“Well, the first two were beautiful,” Taemin uneasily reassured him. Lucas walked his trusty steed back into line. All he could do at this point was give his boy a few reassuring pets and thank Christ that he didn’t fall off._ _

__Before his name was even called, Ten was moving Frida forward. He knew he was the top student in this lesson, and it was known by everyone else. Riding had been his dream since he was four years old. Now, at 23, he was feeling like his dream was overdue. He had been Taemin’s student for a few years now, but unbeknownst to him, Taemin had been Ten’s idol since he was a teen. All he wanted to do was please Taemin, but he also wanted to prove himself to the rest of the horse world. If anything, today was the day to prove to his instructor, and the new kid, that he was the rider to beat. Ten urged Frida faster, her stride nearly floating over the floor of the arena. Ten floated on top of her as well, his legs as strong as a linebacker, but his body poised like a ballerina’s._ _

__“Yes good, keep your shoulders relaxed, eye’s forward. Keep your leg on her,” Taemin shouted. He knew these two were a show-winning match, as long as Ten didn’t let his confidence get the best of him. With nearly no effort, Frida cleared all three jumps. Ten loosened his rein’s in preparation for Frida to throw her head in excitement, he knew his partner too well, and she knew she did a good job._ _

__“Yes, Ten! That is the standard I want to see every time. Nice work!” Taemin came up and patted Ten’s leg, sending him into giddiness only Mark and Lucas could notice. “Alright, Taeyong. Last but certainly not least, show us what you got.”_ _

__Taemin’s soft eyes reassured Taeyong. He knew everyone would be watching, whether it was Lucas and Mark hoping for a solid teammate, or Ten looking for mistakes. Taking an extra loop around the arena, Taeyong tried to calm his nerves. Flower seemed unbothered by the new arena and her rider’s uneasiness, competition was fun for her. She picked up her pace hoping to provide some confidence for Taeyong, which he allowed. As they rounded the corner to the line of jumps set diagonally through the arena, Taeyong focused between Flower’s ears at the crimson fence peering past the last jump. Eyes focused, his small legs gripped to the sides of the saddle, they took off._ _

__Flower sailed over each jump with ease, even lengthening her strides into the final jump. What was normally supposed to be three strides, Flower did in two. While not necessary, Taeyong patted her neck with acceptance. He knew his girl could do it._ _

__“Wow! Even shortening the strides! Next time, try to keep her at three, but what an impressive first run. Y’all we have a competitor on our hands!” Taemin cheered. Ten let out a small huff, knowing he wasn’t the top dog of today’s lesson, while the other boys shot thumbs up in Taeyong’s direction. He didn’t want to be the star of the show, but he could at least fit in with his teammates enough to stick around. The boys ran through the line a few more times before cooling down for the day._ _

__“Nice work everyone! We have some things to improve on but I am continuously impressed with you all. I’ll see you for our lesson tomorrow, and we can talk more about the annual bake sale,” Taemin said before sending his riders to the barn. The boys all walked in a group of four back to the stables, taking turns railing Lucas for his stunt with Gus, and talking about the upcoming season. As they entered the barn, they noticed a beautiful blonde boy hovering in the arm of the muscular stable hand, Kai. Kai was the eyes and ears of the barn, and a nice view to admire, but desperately quiet. However he was quite chatty with the polished boy in high-end breeches and a black turtleneck. Before long, the boy noticed the Riders coming into the barn and left Kai’s side._ _

__“Well look who it is, ahh if it isn’t my esteemed teammates. Oh look what we have here. My, it’s a circus pony, never seen one of those in Taemin’s ring before, isn’t that cute,” he sneered in Taeyong’s direction. Taeyong had no idea who this boy was, but he was already turned off by his candor. Before Taeyong could respond, the boy waltzed by, slamming his shoulder into Taeyong’s. As he glided past the boys and out the barn, he turned back and glared at Ten._ _

__“Hello number two, glad to see you’re enjoying your title,” he said before turning towards the pastures out of view. Ten huffed and clenched his fists into a ball. Taeyong looked back at him._ _

__“Who the fuck is that guy?” he asked, seeing no need to filter his words after the rage that came from the blonde boy’s insults. Ten’s face now flushed, he took a pause before responding._ _

__“That’s Baekhyun, our fucking teammate.”_ _


	3. Sugar and Spice

Mark pulled up to the gravel driveway of the Wong residence. Their house was small yet charming, two apple trees perched at the end of the driveway next to the family Mustang that Mark and Ten drove. Mark gave the routine honk which signaled Lucas to run out of the house, two grocery bags in hand. As he opened the door he tossed both bags in carelessly, letting them hit the opposing window.

“Hey thanks man! Dad and I still haven’t figured out what’s wrong with the truck. I love the classic look of an old Ford but man are they a pain to fix,” he said before patting the shoulders of Mark and Ten in the front seats. 

“No problem, dude,” Ten answered before taking a sip of his iced coffee. It wasn’t normal for the guys to be out before 9am on a Saturday, but today was the annual Magnolia Riders Bake Sale, and with high goals set for the season, they had no choice but to wake up early.

“Do y’all think we’ll make anything this year?” Lucas asked eagerly. His seatbelt was fastened, but being in the middle allowed for his giant frame to hang over the center console, arms still on the backs of the two front seats. Ten and Mark both looked at each other, unsure how to answer that question. 

“Well, I don’t know. I mean we barely made enough money last year to cover show registration fees. And we need new jackets. I just don’t want Taemin to have to pull to other funding sources, you know? Sunset Magnolia is a high caliber farm and I just want us to be able to prove that we can represent that,” Mark added, his voice soft. He didn’t look at either of them, attentive to the road. Ten, on the other hand, casually leaned back and looked at Lucas.

“Yeah, the short answer to that is if we don’t sell enough cookies our pride is fucked again this year, so I hope those scones you brought are worth every penny,” he sassed before taking another sip of his coffee. Lucas gasped before releasing a deep chuckle, his cheeks leaving their beautiful brown tone for a softer pink blush.

“Well they’re store-bought and masked in my mom’s tupperware, so I hope so too!” Lucas yelled before falling back into his seat. The boys all let out cracks of laughter, drowning out the music Mark had blasting from the radio. A few minutes past. The boys listened to the K-pop that Ten had selected for the remainder of the drive. For a moment it felt like last season, just the three of them against the world, and Baekhyun of course. It was by no means the best season, but it was one they couldn’t forget. This year was supposed to be better, it had to be. Before long, Mark perked up to the group.

“Hey do you think Taeyong will be there? I mean, someone texted him right?” Mark waited for a response. It had been almost a week since Taeyong and Flower moved into the barn. While it wasn’t easy to fit into the group, they all agreed he was better than Baekhyun. With high hopes for this season, they just needed a teammate more than anything. Ten pursed his lips for a few moments before answering.

“Well, as long as he doesn’t get in the way of Taemin and me, I don’t care how many cookies he sells,” Ten settled back into the seat, looking out the window as they slowly approached the shopping center where their mobile bakery would station itself. 

“Jesus, Ten, all you care about is getting in his pants,” Lucas said, half joking and half serious.

“No, it’s much deeper than that! You know that! Come on, do I have to explain this again -”

“No dude, you’re fine, trust me. I’m just kidding. Taeyong is going to be fine, he’s not coming for you. Do you see how soft he is? He named his horse Flower!” Lucas put his hand on Ten’s shoulder.

“Hey, you can’t pipe in with that when my horse is named Annabelle and I am proud of that,” Mark replied, looking at Lucas in the rearview while parking the oldsmobile one-handed in the shopping center.

“Hey hey, there is nothing wrong with being soft. Not at all, I’m just trying to calm our drama king over here,” Lucas knudged Ten before unbuckling his seatbelt. “Besides, the TaeTen Love Story is the least of our worries right now, we just need to sell some shit.”

Ten blushed and silenced any clapback he formed in his head. It wasn’t worth any further embarrassment. The boys got out of the Mustang and collected their faux homemade goods, then headed towards the sitting area of the shopping center. They always had their bake sale here. Kai would usually drop off their table and banner before sunrise, in between the Hal’s WorkWear and Lily Ray’s Smoothie Shop. Between the two, they always hoped they would find a few customers. As they approached the area they expected to find their supplies, usually up against the edge of a raised garden, full of ferns and a few tulips, they found a different sight. 

Taeyong sat at the thin metal table, the Magnolia Riders banner hanging perfectly off the edge. In front of him sat a smorgasbord of baked treats: cookies, cupcakes, tarts, macarons, muffins, and tea cakes. It looked like he had been up for days, buried in a sweatshirt and hair flying in every direction. The site was a surprise for the boys, and the boxes of goods sitting behind Taeyong was an even bigger shock. 

“Holy...what is all this? Did you do this?” Mark asked, walking up to Taeyong, who was now frantically trying to stand up out of his chair. 

“I, I - yeah, I did this. In my spare time I like to bake. I figured the least I could do was help out here. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know earlier. I have Lucas’s number but I didn’t know if it would be weird to reach out or not. I have like, 12 dozen items here. Do you think that’s a good start?” Taeyong spoke quietly, his arm resting on his other shoulder, trying to hide his heart racing under the pink sweatshirt he wore.

“Dude! This is better than okay. This is everything we could ask for!” Lucas yelled as he threw the scones he was carrying in the garbage. “Screw these! Yours are going to make us money!” The rest of the boys giggled and crowded around Taeyong, hoping to see some customers show up soon now that the shopping center was open for business. 

Within the hour, a slow herd of shoppers flowed through the line. Usually a measly three or four donations an hour felt like success, but with Taeyong’s pop-up bakery in the works, it felt like non-stop traffic. Taeyong spent most of his time informing each customer of the buttercreams and fruit fillings he made. Mark spent his time as the Magnolia cashier, doing quick math, while Lucas and Ten schmoozed with their wit into leaving extra donations. It felt like the first time in a while that the Riders were in sync, and thanks to Taeyong, they were making bank. 

As the next couple hours passed, their business slowed into a steady pace, giving the boys enough time to restock the table and chat between customers. The constant flow of donations was welcoming, but everyone was a bit relieved to catch their breaths. Lucas took a few moments to sneak into the smoothie shop and buy everyone drinks, a treat Taeyong was appreciative of. 

“Ah there was no need to do that, thank you,” Taeyong said, hesitantly taking the smoothie from Lucas. His arm grabbed onto Taeyong’s shoulder in a rough yet reassuring way.

“No man, we owe you. You saved our asses today with this bake sale. We usually don’t even make a third of this, seriously,” Lucas urged, keeping his hand on Taeyong for a few more moments. Taeyong stared down at the table, eyeing the metal box stuffed to the hinges with dollar bills, the only thing of value in front of them, aside from the last few cakes, and crumbs of those who were snatched up before. His thin eyebrows furrowed from deep thought. 

“Wait, but…” his voice cracked, “we have nearly 1100 bucks here. And that was with some huge donations. Show registrations alone cost like 40 bucks a person. How do you guys even make it past the spring show every year -” 

“Look we know,” Ten interrupted, not in anger but embarrassment, “there’s a reason things run the way they do around here.” Ten nostrils flared between breaths. Mark and Lucas lightly nodded their heads. There was an unspoken agreement that Taeyong would learn as his time with the Magnolia Riders continued. He stayed looking up at the boys, his eyes widened into a soft begging stare, knowing there was more info he needed. 

“Look,” Lucas said. “Did it strike you as odd that Baekhyun called us all teammates?” He sat down in the metal chair next to Taeyong, slouching deep into the seat in an attempt to avoid the frustration of the topic at hand. 

“Oh, yeah? That annoying blonde guy. He’s on our team? Well why wasn’t he at our lesson then? Isn’t he supposed -” Taeyong paused, seeing the rest of the boys begin to roll their eyes. “What did I say? Did I mess up?” 

“No, no it’s not you, we promise,” Mark began, leaning from his chair to see Taeyong’s face from the other end of the table. “There’s a reason for all this. Baekhyun gets his own lessons. It’s to return a favor. His parents are LOADED. Like, hella loaded.” Taeyong looked at the boys as if he was desperately trying to solve a math problem they threw at him. Ten was quickly growing impatient, desperately wanting Taeyong to connect the dots so he didn’t have to say the answer out loud.

“Come on, I know you are smart enough for this,” Ten sneered, now moving his hands hoping to roll out an answer from Taeyong. His eyes suddenly widened, eyebrows now stretched near the top of his widow’s peak.

“You’re not telling me….” He began to say, letting out a gasp once he connected the dots.

“That is EXACTLY what we are telling you, bro,” Lucas said before running his hand through his hair, tugging at the ends just above the back of his neck. 

“His family does the Riders a favor, suddenly we have registration and jacket funds, and then Taemin returns the favor back.” Mark mumbled, the straw of his smoothie hanging onto the ends of his lips, the other end tapping back and forth on the inside of his cup. Taeyong barely knew these boys, and certainly didn’t know Baekhyun, but it was clear where the battle lines were drawn. He tried his best to always keep an open mind and be free of judgement, but it was clear that this situation was much more complicated than his heart wanted it to be. 

“Shouldn’t he be here?” Taeyong asked, growing anxious about the politics of his new riding club. 

“Why show up and help a team you don’t give a shit about when your parents are just gonna donate their funds for your private lessons anyways,” Lucas huffed. 

“Trust me there is nothing I hate more than having to be a known competitor simply due to his parent’s money. It’s not like we don’t work our asses off outside of Sunset Magnolia for him to flaunt someone else’s money in our face. I spend the remainder of my free time scooping ice cream for minimum wage while he just uses mommy and daddy’s money to get the best of everything and I’m just expected to sit with it. God I hate him!”

“Sounds like someone is just upset he doesn’t get his own private lessons with Taemin,” Mark let out, immediately regretting his decision as Ten threw a half eaten cupcake at his chest.

“Fuck off, Mark. I know where you sleep,” Ten pouted before collecting himself. Taeyong stood up and started to pack the remaining treats. 

“No, you’re right. We all work too hard to let someone else just buy their way in. But that’s not happening this year, because we have the registration fees right here,” Taeyong began, chucking the box of cash into Ten’s hands. “It won’t cover everything, but at least he can’t take this credit from us. And it’ll be a nice surprise for him when he sees how we don’t need his money all the time,” Taeyong tried to affirm his team as best as he could. He was still the new guy, but this was who he had to fight for now. Ten looked back at Taeyong, he didn’t say anything, but Taeyong could feel the rage dissolving. The boys slowly packed up and walked towards the parking lot, satisfied with the best bake sale in Magnolia Rider’s history.

Taeyong followed the boys, who were all making random conversation about next week’s lesson plan and whether or not Baekhyun’s horse, Galina, was real or a robot, to the family Mustang. Before long they all stood in the empty parking space next to the car, kicking a pebble back and forth and continuing small talk, hoping to prolong getting into the car.

“Oh wait, did someone text Kai about coming to get the table? I don’t want someone to take it. God forbid our hard earned cash goes to table recovery,” Mark chimed in. 

“Oh I’ll just throw it in the back of my truck, I was gonna go see Flower anyway. It’s no big deal,” Taeyong offered, his hands now digging deep into his back pockets, pushing his scrawny yet broad shoulders forward through his sweatshirt. 

“Oh, no way! You and Lucas can be truck buddies now!” Mark exclaimed, “well, once he gets his fixed.” 

“Oh no way? You know I’ve had to fix mine plenty of times, gotta love a classic Chevy. If you want some help I’d be happy to take a look,” Taeyong offered, hoping he played his cards right. He was slowly growing more comfortable with these guys, but didn’t want to take any good moments for granted. Lucas stepped forward, right hand extending out. His arms were long but insanely muscular for such an agile equestrian. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, man!” he jokingly shook Taeyong’s hand before patting his shoulder and turning back to the car. “See you at the barn on Monday?”

Taeyong nodded, letting out a soft smile. Mark walked around towards the driver’s seat before hollering over the roof.

“Hey, Ten and I are gonna be working at the ice cream parlor down on 127th and Maple tomorrow if you want to stop by!” Ten walked up to Taeyong, trying to make conversation a bit more intimate. 

“Yeah man, stop by anytime. And….thanks for being on our team, you’re one of us now,” Ten said quietly, looking down at his feet and then back into Taeyong’s eyes. A few black strands of hair fell into Ten’s brow, softening the edgy front he originally put on earlier that morning. 

“And...I’m sorry for being so hard on you during our first lesson, you’re really good, and we might actually have a shot this year with you on board.” Taeyong let out a small half smile, his right dimple stretching down to his jawline.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m really thankful to be here,” Taeyong said. He began to turn back towards the shopping center for the table, but stopped a couple steps into his journey. He looked back over his shoulder, yelling out to Ten as he tucked into the passenger seat.

“And I haven’t seen him ride, but trust me, you’re no number two. I’ve never seen someone ride like that. You’re at least my number one,” he said. Ten smiled back at Taeyong before rolling up the window, watching as his friend slowly made his way to complete his favor.


	4. Seasons Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key Terms this Chapter
> 
> Jump Off - Usually considered a final speed round, especially in competitions. Whoever can jump the course in the quickest time with the least amount of poles down (faults), wins
> 
> Crossties - Picture two leashes across from each other attached to the wall. These are clipped onto either side of the horse’s halter (the harness on their face), so they don’t run away while you brush them, saddle them, etc. Essentially, they “tie” the horse up across the aisleway
> 
> Mare - An adult female horse
> 
> Gelding - An adult horse that’s been castrated

The fresh gust of spring air hit Taemin as he sat atop Rowan in the middle of the arena, admiring his students in the last half of their lesson. It had been a few weeks since the season started, Taeyong was fitting into the group seamlessly, and the guys were more focused on the upcoming competition than ever. While they still had another month before the first show, it felt like so much progress had already been made. Hoping to surprise his team with a bit of fun this lesson, Taemin gathered his riders at the mounting block.

“You all have been doing so well these last few weeks, the progress is astounding. I mean, Mark, I haven’t seen someone improve with their hand positioning as quickly as you have in the last two weeks. I feel we all deserve some fun today. So, how about a jump off?” Taemin offered, knowing it would entice the riders competitive side. Ten shot up in his seat, elongating his posture even further than thought possible. If anyone loved competition more than Taemin, it was Ten, and to compete with him was music to his ears. 

“Hell yes, I think Gus and I can get a pretty good time in!” Lucas leaned back in the saddle, patting his hands on the grey dapples of Gus’s rear, causing his head to perk up. Mark and Taeyong shortened up the reins on their horses, already getting into fight mode. 

“Alright we’ll start with the jump on the far end, come around the line through the middle, hit the two jumps on the left side, then back around to the cross rail here. Fastest jumper gets to plan the next course,” Taemin smiled at all of them before pushing Rowan forward, getting a good warm up in after she had been standing for nearly an hour. The boys were always slow to follow Taemin’s lead on horseback because it was mesmerizing to watch him ride. His form was the standard, light and free moving, with legs like cement. His match with Rowan was impeccable. Even though they didn’t make it to the Olympics, the pair surely would have won the gold if they had.

“Are y’all gonna catch up or keep staring!” Taemin yelled from the other end of the arena. He knew he was good, but always tried to change the focus. It was so important to him that his students knew their own worth first. The boys, catching the weight of his message, frantically pushed their horses forward and prepared for a jump off sure to impress. 

They each went one by one. Mark taking off first, he knew Annabelle had the speed to win. She was a quick little mare and jump offs were her speciality. The boys hollered as Mark and Annabelle ripped through the course, cutting corners and flying over jumps. Only one pole knocked off the first jump, leaving a nearly clear round. 

Next was Lucas, driving his giant goofy horse down the rail, mercilessly kicking at his sides to get any extra speed out of him. While the jumps were beautiful, Gus refused to put any gusto into his sprints. By the time Lucas and Gus made it through the last jump, the boys jokingly fell asleep in their saddles, as if hours had gone by.

“Hey at least Gus didn’t knock any poles over, we’re working on it!” Lucas said, shaking his head at the peanut gallery of riders anxiously awaiting their turns. 

Ten and Taeyong were seamless. If it wasn’t for the fact that Taeyong’s horse was a hodge-podge of colors, they could have been considered the same run. Gliding quickly, they were the two competitors to beat. Ten however, edged out Taeyong’s time by a mere second. 

“Told you that you were number one,” Taeyong said to Ten, trying to catch his breath. Ten shook his head and went to snap back, but Taemin beat him to it.

“Not if I can help it,” Taemin said, sending a smile in Ten’s direction before taking off on Rowan to the other end of the arena. Taeyong, Lucas, and Mark all stood with their mouths slightly agape, seemingly unprepared for the burn Taemin set on his student. Trying to recover, Ten nervously spoke up only loud enough for the boys to hear.

“He’s the only one that can call me number two,” he said before crossing his arms, intent on watching his idol careen through the back end of the course. If the boys thought Ten and Taeyong were fast, then Taemin and Rowan were considered light speed. Not only that, but his form was twice as good as the best two Sunset Magnolia students combined. Between the Magnolia Riders, managing the expenses of a 30 horse stable, and splitting his 12 hour days between training horses and giving lessons, it was rare to see Taemin just ride for fun. It was something the boys, especially Ten, always hoped to see from their trainer. No matter the fame, the horse business is always a costly one. And while Taemin’s story consisted of bumps, turns, and tight budgets, the boys never stopped looking at him with the utmost admiration. 

With Taemin the clear winner of the jump off, the boys relinquished any bragging rights and made their way to the stables with their victorious instructor. 

“Hey, you all are winners in my heart,” Taemin encouraged, walking with Rowan by his side. Ten rolled his eyes and pulled Frida along his side with the rest of the boys, letting out a small laugh as to not seem any bit uninterested in Taemin. As they entered the barn, the smell of sweet hay and dust filled their noses. Each stall reflected off another, light bouncing off each gold name plate. A few horses here and there stuck their heads out their stall windows at the sound of new voices. Halfway down the hall stood Kai next to his giant chestnut gelding, Bruno. It was always the joke of the barn that everyone somehow looked like their horses, but with this duo, it was a fact. Both Kai and his partner packed the most muscle on the property. From a distance, most would be hesitant to approach, but up close they were the most gentle and inviting creatures at Sunset Magnolia. However, the boys were caught off guard by the sight of Kai tacking up Bruno, because it only meant one thing. 

“Ahh that’s right guys, now that the season is in full swing it’s time for your cleaning days. Tuesdays and Fridays still work?” Taemin asked. All the boys except Taeyong groaned. 

“Cleaning days? What does that mean?” Taeyong asked inquisitively. Each of the riders had now taken their space in the crossties, pulling off saddles and brushing down their horses. Mark poked his head from over Annabelle’s shoulder. 

“As the Magnolia Riders we have weekly cleaning obligations. Since Kai literally works here nonstop, he barely has time to himself, especially during show season. So to give him a break we take two afternoons a week and do some of his job to let him have time to go on a trail ride or take care of anything he needs” Mark answered with the utmost detail. Kai overheard the conversation and jokingly chimed in.

“Ahh my little bro is always speaking so highly of me! You’re too kind,” he said from the aisleway before heading to the tack room briefly. Kai always had such a soft spot for Mark, a nice cross between a big brother and a protective mother. Mark let out a smirk as his cheeks turned rosy. 

“Hmm, that doesn’t seem too bad,” Taeyong followed up. Cleaning wasn’t an issue for him, he already felt indebted to Taemin and Kai in his own ways. Ten now came around, saddle in hand.

“Yeah, but that means ALL the Magnolia Riders have to help. And I mean all of them,” Ten sighed before escaping to the tack room to put his equipment away. Taeyong looked back at Lucas and Mark, both nodding their head in agreeance. 

“Yeah it’s a real treat,” Lucas said. He unclipped Gus from the crossties and led him towards his stall near the end of the aisle. As he was leading him in, Baekhyun appeared out of the indoor arena attached to the barn with Galina in hand. He didn’t say anything to the boys and nearly ignored them, except for a glare in Ten’s direction as he came out of the tack room. 

“Ahh perfect timing, Baekhyun. I was just telling your teammates that today is cleaning day. I expect to see you help out too,” Taemin directed from the entrance of Rowan’s stall. “Please do your part.”

Baekhyun didn’t even take a second to look over his shoulder at Taemin. Instead a mumbled “whatever” escaped his lips. 

“You know you don’t always have to be an asshole,” Ten said as he approached Baekhyun, before jumping back as Galina lurched her head in Ten’s direction, ears pinned and teeth bared. She was quite large compared to most of the horses at the barn, and her sleek, black coat added to her sinister attitude. Baek came around from the back of Galina, patting his mare’s side.

“Now look what you’ve done to poor Gigi, you’ve frightened her,” Baek laughed.

“Oh shut up, your horse hates everyone, probably even you if she was smart enough,” Ten said before turning back towards the front of the barn where the cleaning supplies were located. Before Baekhyun could say anything, Taemin reappeared from his mare’s stall.

“Guys, please work together. I want to see the stalls cleaned, the aisles swept as usual, and everyone fed dinner. You’re my team and I expect strong efforts from each and every one of you. I’ll be out teaching another lesson if you need anything,” Taemin said before turning down the aisle. Ten reappeared from the front storage stall with a wheelbarrow full of brooms and pitchforks. He stopped in the center walkway for everyone to collect their goods.

“Why don’t we each pick a stall and work our way down, I pulled out some wheelbarrows down there.” Each boy came up and grabbed a pitchfork, except for Baekhyun who pulled his own set out after untacking Galina. Ten tried hard not to comment. Baekhyun always had to have the best of everything. For Taeyong, if anything, it intrigued him more than bothered him. He had never met someone so uptight and scornful in their 20s. Trying not to put too much focus into it, Taeyong grabbed a pitchfork along with the other boys and got to work. 

For the next two hours, the boys cleaned stalls and tidied the barn in between small talk. Lucas and Taeyong teamed up to clean one side of stalls, seeing if they could beat Mark and Ten on the other side. Meanwhile, Baekhyun kept to himself, often disrupting the strategy the other boys had put in place. Once stalls were finished they congregated into the middle of the aisle to sweep. Sweat now dripping down their foreheads, reeking of sawdust and hay, the boys worked at a much slower pace, throwing back random small talk in between broom strokes. Taeyong, hoping to make the time go by a bit quicker, tried to engage in more meaningful conversation.

“I guess I haven’t asked yet, but how did you all end up here at Sunset Magnolia?” he spoke softly, his voice barely travelling over the noise of the horses and footsteps in the barn. Lucas, still looking down at his broom, answered through sweeping movements. His arm muscles flexed like he had been doing rounds of push ups in between tasks.

“Well, I was actually hobbyless for most of my childhood. I didn’t do much except sit around the house. When I was 15, I started helping out my cousin, Jackson. He’s a delivery driver for a local feed company. So during the day I’d go around with him dropping off hay, and I just fell in love with all the horses. Taemin was always so friendly, and has been ordering feed from Jackson’s store for years, so after pleading with my parents I started lessons about four or five years ago,” Lucas paused sweeping and rested his arm on the top of the broom. “It worked out too because the other barns around here were never accepting new clients, and I’m sure they didn’t want to waste time on a goofy kid like me. But yeah, I started on one of the old lesson horses here, and then a couple years ago Taemin helped me find Gus. Before long I tried out for the Magnolias and here I am” Lucas let out a small smile and looked at Gus, who was sticking his head out of the stall window next to him. 

“Yeah, Lucas is actually the first of us to work with Taemin!” Mark exclaimed, following Ten with a large dustpan. “I didn’t start riding until I was 12, but Ten has since as long as I can remember.”

“Yeah I essentially came out of the womb horseback riding,” Ten joked sassily. He was now standing in the middle of the aisle, distracted by conversation. “Mark and I were actually at another barn a couple towns over, but after a while it just wasn’t as fun there. Barn managers changed, and my trainer wasn’t as invested in my riding as I wanted to be. I was also looking for a horse and Mark was taking Annabelle from me.”

“Wait, Annabelle was originally your horse?” Taeyong asked, now entertained by his friends’ histories. 

“Yeah, I had Annabelle for quite some time, but she was much better suited for Mark. I need a bit of a challenge,” Ten answered. “I actually found out Taemin was a trainer because I almost bought an old horse here before I found Frida. Funny enough, I was so invested in Taemin’s career at the professional level. I legit had watched him when they aired the Olympic qualifiers, I was like 16 or 17. Then suddenly he wasn’t there….just stopped competing. I know it was some sort of personal matter or something, but to come here and then find out I could be trained by him, I mean I told my parents I was going to train here even if it meant selling my clothes.”

“And you should see how he feels about his clothes,” Mark chimed in, taking a step just far enough away from Ten to avoid any slap or punch in return. Ten rolled his eyes before continuing.

“I mean the fact that Taemin is only a few years older than me and now does ALL this, who wouldn’t want to work with him,” Ten said before throwing the brooms back in the wheelbarrow. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered how he was able to do all this, but I’m too scared to ask. He doesn’t talk about his Olympic past much, even with us,” Lucas added. Before anyone could chime in further, Baekhyun walked down from the other end of the aisle. The stern look on his face made it clear he had been eavesdropping. Even with cleaning, his riding pants and burgundy mock neck looked unscathed. 

“So you’ve asked everyone here where they’re from, but you haven’t said anything about yourself? Would you care to explain?” Baekhyun pressed, shooting his beady brown eyes in Taeyong’s direction. Taeyong’s cheeks blushed, unprepared for the question. 

“I….I - I just move a lot,” Taeyong responded. He grabbed the side of his arm, feeling uneasy by Baekhyun’s pressure as he stepped closer to him. Baek smelled of strong cologne, muting out any typical barn smell. He wasn’t much taller than Taeyong, if at all, but his presence was magnified by his arrogance. 

“That’s all you’re going to say? Surely you have some story, random boys don’t just show up here with polka dot horses asking -”

“Can you just shut up or fuck off” Ten said, stepping forward as if to shield his friend. Taeyong felt relieved by Ten’s interjection. He was maybe just as intimidating as Baekhyun. His perfectly smooth skin and dancer body was a force to be wreckin with, but at least he was on Taeyong’s side. Just as Baekhyun went to say more, Kai reappeared down the aisle. Baekhyun’s eyes brightened and he turned away, seemingly uninterested in anything else the Magnolia Riders had to say. 

“God, I hate him. I’m sorry, Taeyong,” Ten said before wheeling the supplies back to their place. Taeyong stood quiet, trying not to seem frazzled by Baekhyun’s confrontation.

“Hey don’t sweat it, Baekhyun is a menace. The only reason Taemin probably puts up with him is because Baekhyun’s sister was his first client here. Their family has some history here,” Lucas said, resting a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. Lucas was quite bigger than Taeyong, but his younger charm always felt reassuring. 

“Well that, and he probably doesn’t want to piss off his mom. She’s a reporter for the local paper, and she is BRUTAL,” Mark said, now resting against the stall door by Taeyong. “The whole family is nuts.”

“So does he just spend his free time picking on everyone else?” Taeyong asked, trying not to glare at him from down the aisle. His thin frame still shook a bit under his t-shirt, still coming down from the confrontation about his history. 

“Pretty much, you’d think at 25 he’d get a job of his own, but why do that when mom and dad will literally shell out money whenever you ask,” Lucas chimed in, finishing up the last bit of sweeping.

As the boys packed up their things, Taemin returned into the barn. His usual red vest was now exchanged for a black hoodie. The boys noticed Ten’s cheeks turn pink, the only noticeable sign of his fluster. He was weak for Taemin in comfy wear, it felt like one of the only times they would ever see him let his guard down. Taemin approached his team and smiled.

“This looks great guys, I know Kai appreciates the help,” he said looking down the aisle at Kai, who was now standing outside Bruno’s stall door talking to Baekhyun. He paused his conversation to speak up.

“Yeah guys, this is really helpful, makes my work much easier tonight.” Kai’s voice was much softer than his looks. Taemin continued his conversation.

“I have one more thing to add before you all go. I was just at the house going through the finances for the team this year, and let me just say, you boys did a great job fundraising. We actually don’t need to pull as much from other sources as I was expecting!” His smile grew wide, and the boys stood a bit taller hearing that information. “On top of that, I think it’s time we try some more group activities. So starting next Wednesday, we will be having full team lessons. That includes you, Baekhyun.”

The boys froze. It had been months since they had to do anything with Baekhyun, let alone train with him. While their reactions were stoic and internal, Baekhyun chose differently. He pushed himself away from Kai and stammered towards Taemin. 

“You can’t possibly do this, we have an agreement!” Baekhyun now stood a few feet from Taemin, arms braced by his side. His ears grew hot and his glare hardened. 

“Well, we made some changes. This is how it’s going to go if you want to be on this team, Baek,” Taemin responded calmly. Taeyong was surprised at how calm Taemin was after being yelled at in the aisleway. Baekhyun turned away and stomped towards Kai, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall. 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore!” Baek yelled before dragging Kai out of the barn. Kai shot an uneasy look at Taemin, feeling sorry for him but also not resisting Baekhyun. Taemin rolled his eyes before walking up the stairs in the aisle way to one of the nooks upstairs.

“There’s a lot to unpack here with Kai, Baekhyun, and Taemin. I promise we will get to it,” Mark said quietly, “let’s just wrap up and get out of here.” 

“Well this is fucked,” mumbled Ten under his breath. Ten grabbed his backpack and threw Mark the car keys. Lucas tossed his bag over his shoulder, keeping quiet. 

“Sorry things had to end the way they did tonight, we’ll see you tomorrow?” Mark asked, staying back with Taeyong for a few moments.

“I’ll be here,” he let out a small smile. Mark turned and lightly jogged towards Lucas and Ten now nearly out the barn doors. Taeyong, on the other hand, took a deep breath before heading to the other end of the barn. His work for the evening was just beginning.


	5. Quiet Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key Terms This Chapter
> 
> Tack - All of the equipment used to ride horses (saddle, bridle, protective boots, etc.)

Taeyong stood up against the wall of the barn aisle, admiring Flower munching on her dinner hay across from him. The sun had now set over the property, nearly eliminating the barn traffic. This was Taeyong’s favorite time to be at the barn, it was peaceful and yet felt so busy. He had gotten used to spending most evenings here, helping Kai out. None of the other riders knew he was there. It was just another one of his secrets, except this one he enjoyed having. 

Usually Kai was already working on his nightly chores, leaving a small to do list for Taeyong. However, he hadn’t returned from wherever Baekhyun took him nearly 30 minutes beforehand. It was odd for Kai not to be here busy working away, but Taeyong knew something was going on between the two guys. If Baekhyun wasn’t riding he was nearly on top of Kai, and for the most part Kai welcomed it. Taeyong tried not to put too much thought into it, but he was very perceptive, especially about the happenings at Sunset Magnolia. Everyone seemed to have their perfect fit into this operation to not let it completely crumble, and that alone made it seem like a perfect fit for him. 

Not wanting to waste more time waiting for Kai, Taeyong got to work on small tasks. For the most part they fit into his evening routine. It had been almost two weeks now that Taeyong spent time helping Kai during most evenings, this was part of his commitment to Taemin. None of the other boys knew he wasn’t paying for lessons, but there was a lot the boys didn’t know. Taeyong ran through the nightly feed list, making sure everyone had been given their routine supplements. He refilled waters, dressed each horse in their blanket, and gave the barn a final sweep. Just as he was running out of tasks to do, Kai appeared. It had been over an hour since he first left. Kai, noticing so many of the night chores had been completed, rushed towards Taeyong. A look of guilt and urgency struck his face.

“Hey, I am so sorry I’ve been MIA, I had some stuff to clear up with Baekhyun, this was not my intention at all. I feel -”

“Oh it’s no worry at all, I don’t mind. I hope everything is okay with you two,” Taeyong responded, not wanting to pry for information, but also trying to muffle his interest, “I owe it to you anyways for letting me help out around here so much.” Kai blushed and turned his face from Taeyong, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Ahh it’s nothing between Baek and me, he’s fine. And you don’t owe me anything! It’s nice having the help, and anything Taemin says is more than alright by me.” Kai reassured Taeyong, not making much eye contact but speaking with such intention, “feel free to head out if you want, I kept you waiting for so long…”

“No I - I want to stay and help. It’s the least I can do,” Taeyong looked up at Kai. He was only a few years older than Taeyong, but it felt like he towered over him. He was mostly muscle with a soft, black mop of hair on top of his head. He was certainly the most intriguing person to Taeyong at Sunset Magnolia, aside from Baekhyun. Kai paused for a moment, formulating an evening plan in his head. 

“Well,” he began, crossing his arms “it’s been a couple weeks since all the tack got a deep cleaning. Wanna help me clean some saddles?”

Taeyong nodded and let out a soft smile. He followed Kai into the tack room. Inside were at least 25 saddles, all neatly organized along the edges of the room. Kai tossed a can of leather cleaner and a rag in Taeyong’s direction before settling down at the other side. It was fairly large, about the size of a common bedroom. While cleaning tack wasn’t Taeyong’s favorite task, he was hoping it would give him some more time to get to know Kai rather than the two of them throwing back the same small talk like they usually would. After a few minutes of silence, Taeyong spoke up.

“So….what got you into riding?” he asked, still paying careful attention to the saddle he was cleaning. He didn’t want to seem overly interested, but deeply cared to make some sort of connection. 

“Well, I just sort of always loved horses as a kid. In the summers my dad would take me to my grandfather's. He worked on a farm for most of his life, and I’d get to go with him in the mornings, help out with feeding. Those are some of my favorite memories,” Kai gently responded. Even doing the most mundane tasks, he seemed so stoic and reformed. 

“Is that how you got to working in stables, from your grandfather?” Taeyong eagerly tried to map out the story. Kai let out a soft chuckle, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

“Oh no, I actually competed for a long time,” Kai began. Taeyong’s face brightened like a fire truck.

“Oh my god I didn’t know, I - I didn’t mean to assume,” he stuttered, trying to rebound.

“Hey don’t worry about it! I by no means had the career Taemin did. I wasn’t a big name in the ring, but Bruno and I made it to some of the qualifiers. I just came here when Taemin started training. The show life wasn’t really for me,” he reassured before growing quiet. Taeyong could tell there was more Kai wanted to say, but he didn’t continue. The two sat quietly for a few more minutes before Kai tried to dissipate the silence. 

“Have things been going okay for you here so far?” he asked Taeyong, his voice slightly cracking. Taeyong nodded his head slightly before getting up to put the next saddle away.

“Yeah, I mean I think so at least. I really like the guys. And Taemin, he’s the kindest person I have ever met I think, aside from you,” Kai let out a soft smirk at Taeyong’s words. “Except for Baekhyun….he doesn’t like me, that’s pretty easy to see -” 

“Oh don’t let that sass get to you. He’s got a lot of thoughts in his head that he should just keep there,” Kai said quickly. He shot a reassuring look at Taeyong, worried he was feeling any bit of isolation at Sunset Magnolia.

“He sure seems to like you though,” Taeyong joked. Kai shook his head before letting out a soft chuckle. He began to fidget in his seat a bit, which Taeyong immediately noticed.

“Hey man, I didn’t mean anything by that, I’m sorry -”

“Oh no no, it’s okay. It’s nothing really. There’s nothing going on, it’s just casual stuff I promise. I’ve known Baek a long time,” Kai retorted. Taeyong acknowledged his response, but could tell it was just a cover up. He spent the rest of the time cleaning and keeping quiet, not wanting to ask the wrong questions again.

_This is what you get for being too attentive_ , he thought. For the next hour, the two stable hands moved their way through the tack room, cleaning and continuing basic small talk. Kai asked random barn questions, Taeyong answered sweetly. Soon they were finished, and made their way into the aisleway. Kai noticed the horses already blanketed.

“Wait, you got everyone’s blankets on already?” Kai asked, seeming shocked.

“....yeah, was I not supposed to?” Taeyong asked hesitantly, worried about causing another miscommunication.

“No, no that’s totally fine. It’s just - you were even able to get Gigi’s on?” Kai seemed perplexed.

“Yeah, everyone’s got one,” Taeyong answered. Kai shot him a blinking stare, clearly struggling to process the information he was given. He briskly walked over to Galina’s stall to see the info for himself. Upon their arrival, Galina pinned her ears back. However, as Taeyong approached the stall window, she walked forward slowly, unpinned her ears and sniffed the tops of Taeyong’s hands before returning to the other end of the stall. 

“That’s insane. Like literally insane. Gigi gives respect to no one except Baek, and me on occasion. But that’s only because she’s had to put up with me feeding her for years. You must be a horse whisperer, or god of some sort,” Kai joked, still shocked by the sight in front of him. Taeyong knew he was good with horses, but didn’t know how to take the information at hand. 

“Maybe just don’t tell Baekhyun that, I’m not sure he would be so thrilled about it,” Taeyong suggested uneasily. Kai placed a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled before walking towards the giant whiteboard next to the tack room. Kai pulled his keys off the hook perched next to the board, as he quickly reviewed all the written tasks for the evening. Kai turned back at Taeyong, who was still standing in front of Galina’s stall.

“Hey, thanks again for your help tonight! Why don’t you take the night off tomorrow? I’m sure you could use a break!” Kai said, shooting another soft smile at Taeyong.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that. You have a good night,” Taeyong responded, now moving towards Flower’s stall to give her one last pet for the night.

“And seriously, don’t worry about Baek. If he says anything to you, I’ll talk to him. Seems I’m the only one to ever talk some sense into him these days,” Kai reassured.

“It’s because he thinks you’re cute,” Taeyong said, almost immediately regretting his words. Kai blushed, and shook his head.

“I know, trust me. I know” Kai smirked before heading out the barn door. Taeyong let out a small sigh of relief. He looked up at Flower, who was contently rubbing the side of her head along the bars of the stall window. 

“Will you knock that off!” Taeyong snapped, jokingly pushing her head back into the stall, “you’re gonna rub the side of your face bald, you goofball.” He blew Flower a kiss and let out a small giggle. After taking one final look down the barn aisle, he made his way to the doors to head home.  
____

Taemin sat at the dining room table, fishing through different forms and receipts from the last several months. Everything was spread out like the pages of a book had fallen out of its binding. The rest of his home was nicely put together. Ribbons lined up on the wall of the entryway, his trophies sitting in an oak case above the mantle of the fireplace. It was a small house, but cozy and quaint. Taemin appreciated his safe space after every busy and drama-filled day. His home sat on top of the largest pasture, a mere 200 feet from the barn, but it was exactly what Taemin wanted. 

Moon sat under Taemin’s chair, seeming unbothered as his owner sat criss-crossed in the seat above him. As Taemin flipped through more receipts, balancing whatever budget was left in the month, Kai quietly opened the front door.

“Hey, how was your day?” he asked Taemin who smiled at Kai briefly before looking back at his papers. Kai took off his boots and left them on the shoe rack before walking into the kitchen. 

“It was fine, just really busy. I’m trying to manage the budget a bit better, see if I can get a couple more shows in this season to give the boys some practice. You?” Taemin answered, now flipped around in his chair to watch Kai whip together a sandwich in the kitchen.

“It was fine, had a nice trail ride with Bruno. Got to know Taeyong a bit more. He’s a really good guy, I mean you should have seen him with Gigi,” Kai said between bites of his dinner. Taemin raised his eyebrows.

“Gigi, huh?” Taemin let out a chuckle, knowing the rare feat it was to connect with Galina on any level.

“Yeah between that and dealing with Baekhyun earlier, this day has been interesting to say the least,” Kai mumbled just loud enough for Taemin to put the words together. Kai cleaned up his mess in the kitchen before pulling a beer out of the fridge. He ripped the bottle cap off with his calloused palm and tossed it in the recycle bin. Just as Kai walked past Taemin to open the door to his den downstairs, Taemin interjected.

“Hey Kai?” Taemin asked, looking up at the broad man standing in the stairway. Kai looked at Taemin nonchalantly before Taemin continued, “just be careful with Baekhyun, okay? You know the kind of drama that could get you into - us into. That family controls so much of this farm, this town -”

“Taemin - I know. Trust me, I’m being careful. He may be too stubborn for 25, but I’m smarter than that,” Kai tried to reassure Taemin.

“I know, I just...there’s a lot riding on that family’s happiness. So please just be careful, it’s my job to say that,” Taemin looked into Kai, watching his face soften around stern eyes. 

“I know, and I promise you I will,” Kai began to shut the door to his den, “you be careful too, Tae - it’s also my job to say that.”

“I will, Kai. I promise.”


	6. Spring Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key Term
> 
> Bridle: The equipment that goes on the horses face when riding. Contains the bit which goes in their mouth, and has the reins which are used to control the horse when riding.
> 
> Lead changes : A lead refers to the foot the horse is throwing forward when cantering. It is important to be able to quickly change the lead depending on the direction the rider is going. A lead change kind of looks like the horse is skipping. https://youtu.be/MTmc5SPzhiI
> 
> Transitions: This is the act of changing your horse’s gait. For example changing from walk to trot, canter to walk, trot to canter. It’s important to practice transitions so you can have a quicker response time when asking for something from the horse.
> 
> Ground poles: Poles laid on the ground equally spaced apart for the rider to trot or canter their horse over. It’s a good beginner or warm up exercise before jumping.

Ten precariously pulled the bridle over Frida’s head, slipping the metal bit into her mouth. He fastened each buckle slowly, trying to prolong the minutes before he had to be in the outdoor arena. It was Wednesday, the first lesson where the entire team had to be present, meaning Baekhyun would be there. There was nothing Ten dreaded more than having to share space with his enemy, the boy that ruthlessly reminded Ten of all his insecurities. All of the other boys had already left for the arena, and Baekhyun always arrived at lessons insanely early. These last few moments with Frida were the only moments of peace he knew we would be getting for the rest of the afternoon. 

After giving Frida a few pats on the neck, and stalling as long as he could, Ten slowly made his way out of the barn. He dragged his feet, nearly causing Frida to pull him along. As they approached the wooden gate to the arena, a knot formed in Ten’s throat. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone, and pretended Baekhyun didn’t exist. He threw his leg over Frida and pushed her on into the arena to begin warming up. Taemin sat on a mounting block in the middle of the arena, Moon patiently sitting next to him. Taemin shot Ten a soft smile, which only made him more nervous. He especially hated riding with Baekhyun because Ten only ever wanted to impress Taemin, but Baekhyun brought out the worst in him.

Meanwhile, Lucas, Mark, and Taeyong were walking their horses along the rail in a line, chatting over each other. Taeyong was solidifying himself within the group and brought a soft side to the team when they needed it most. Baekhyun on the other hand, was busy working Galina up into a hyper frenzy. It didn’t take long for all the boys to notice. 

“Baekhyun just let her walk for a bit, there’s no need to get her worked up,” Taemin shouted from the middle of the arena. Without saying a word, Baekhyun slowed her down. There was no question that Baekhyun was a good rider, he was one of the best at Sunset Magnolia. The boys just wished he didn’t know that. Taeyong, now seeing Ten warming up, trotted Flower to match their pace. 

“Hey, you okay?” Taeyong asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. Ten stayed focused on the path ahead of him.

“As best as I can I guess, I just hate riding with him. Just watch and see, he’s so rude about everything,” Ten murmured. Taeyong shot him a reassuring look and moved forward.

After a few more minutes of warming up, Taemin ran his riders through several exercises: lead changes, transitions, even ground poles. With every task the boys put in their all, only to be overshadowed by Baekhyun and his drama. Nothing could be done without a snide comment or sarcasm. If Ten rolled his eyes any more he was sure they were going to fall right out of his head. Taeyong had never seen someone act so ridiculous in public. Even worse, he picked on the riders he knew were still tightening their form. Mark and Lucas were used to this beat down by their bully, but today was especially brutal. 

By the time course practice was to start, everyone was feeling put off by the vibe of the lesson. Taemin could tell his riders weren’t enjoying each other, but he knew they needed to start somewhere. Taemin’s job was always about balance. Whether it was the barn budget, schedules, or managing the feelings of each student, Taemin felt like he was walking along a tightrope. To mask the discomfort in the arena, he put extra effort into coaching today. As Lucas went forward to jump the practice course first, he tried to pump his riders up.

“Alright we’re all gonna pay attention to Lucas and Gus right now, watch his eye contact on the course. He’s the example to follow here,” he yelled, shooting a smile to Lucas before he took off. Lucas needed the encouragement, it was already hard enough feeling like the circus act of the riding team. He and Gus rallied through the course, keeping a steady pace. Gus easily had the best stride of all the horses, he was long and bulky and desperately wanted to please. It was a nearly perfect ride, except for two consecutive poles down in the last line of the course. Lucas heard the poles sway in the hooks before clunking onto the ground. He let out a sigh as he slowed down to a walk. 

“Hey you did great,” Mark encouraged him.

“Yeah, a couple poles is nothing!” Taeyong cheered.

“Too bad you could have avoided that if you just would have had better eye contact, such an avoidable mistake,” Baekhyun mentioned while Taemin was busy fixing the fallen poles. The words stung against Lucas’s ears. 

“God you’re such a fucking asshole,” Ten murmured, rolling his eyes before turning back to the course.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun whipped his head in Ten’s direction. Before Ten or Baekyun could say anything further, Taemin interjected.

“Hey, both of you. Knock it off,” he directed. Ten’s face went pale. He hated disappointing Taemin. He lightly nodded his head. Meanwhile Baekhyun soured his face but kept quiet. 

“Mark, it’s your turn. I want to see you confident! Annabelle may know what she is doing but so do you. Relax your hands, guide her with your leg. Tell her where YOU want her to go,” Taemin said. Mark nodded, moving Annabelle forward. He knew his riding was only getting better, he just hoped he could impress at today’s lesson. As Annabelle popped over the first jump she began to gain speed. Mark tried to hide his nerves, relaxing his hands as best as he could but trying to hold on. 

“Give Annabelle her head, Mark! Remember, use your leg to guide her!” Taemin yelled from the other side of the arena. Mark tried to follow direction, adding pressure from his leg as best as he could. He and Annabelle arrived at the last set of jumps, soaring over each one. Mark rode his wild white horse in small circles to slow her down at the end, relieved he cleared the course and didn’t fall off.

“Hey nice job, that was fast but I can see you putting in work,” Taemin walked up to Mark and patted his horse’s neck. Mark’s cheeks were red both from exhaustion and embarrassment. He didn’t need Baekhyun to say anything, but he could tell by the shaking of his shoulders that he was holding back laughter. Mark walked back into line, where Lucas gave him a reassuring fist bump. He just wanted it to be over. 

Baekhyun was up next. He walked Galina forward, barely pausing to let Taemin give direction.

“Don’t rush her, Baekhyun. She works hard for you, remember to ease up on your leg and open the reins up when you go into the turns. It’s about teamwork, don’t forget that,” he said as Baekhyun cantered Galina down the rail. The two went off, hitting each jump with ease. Galina’s timing was impeccable, and together the two really did look like a championship team. As they came into the final line, Baekhyun pushed Galina through, finishing a clear round in the quickest time. 

“Nice work, next time try to slow her down a bit, but great work through those corners,” Taemin said softly. Baekhyun threw the boys a condescending glare as he walked back into line. Taeyong couldn’t dismiss the abilities of Baekhyun and Galina in the ring, but even he was getting sick of the attitude. Ten was ready to go next, he stopped by Taemin before beginning. Taemin put his hand on Ten’s knee, hitting right at Taemin’s shoulder. 

“This is a simple course for the two of you, push Frida through it. She loves a challenge and you have got to remind her even the easiest of courses can be rewarding,” Taemin said before nodding to Ten. He tried to hide his nerves, not wanting Taemin to be suspicious. He squeezed his leg on Frida’s side and began. Frida was a lot hotter under Ten than normal, she could feel his nerves radiating off him. He hated when he did this to her, it wasn’t her fault Baekhyun got to him so much. He tried his best to calm her down and move into the first jump, but he missed the stride and Frida’s back leg knocked down the top pole. 

“It’s alright, good girl,” Ten said under his breath. He looked on to the next jumps, easing Frida back into the course. She cleared the next jumps, finding her flow again and calming Ten back into the confident rider he knew he was. When the two were on, they were such an easy pair to judge. Ten and Frida cleared the rest of the course, even removing a stride in the last line. Ten let out a soft smile at the end of his ride.

“That was a great recovery! And even removed a stride, nice job you two,” Taemin said. Ten felt on top of the world, he impressed his idol and made it through his part of the lesson. It almost seemed too good to be true. He got back in line at his spot between Baekhyun and Taeyong, but before he could turn to Taeyong, Baekhyun insisted on starting a fight. 

“Hey nice job, number two,” Baekhyun sneered. 

“Dude come on,” Mark said from the other side of Baekhyun. Ten tried to keep his words down, but Baekhyun kept pushing.

“What, I’m just reminding him of the work he needs to do,” Baekhyun sarcastically replied. 

“No, you’re being a fucking asshole. Will you ever shut up, I mean my god,” Ten snapped. Baekhyun began to lean forward over the side of his saddle to get into Ten’s face.

“Oh, I’m sorry? Did I pick on you in front of your boyfriend?” Baekhyun pressed. Ten’s face went completely red.

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend why are you acting like this you piece of shit!” Ten began to yell, he couldn’t take this anymore. The rest of the boys wanted to interject but didn’t know how. They were watching a train fly off the rails.

“Hey, knock it off, now!” Taemin yelled, but it was no use.

“No, but you wish he was! I see the way you look at Taemin, we all know you’re just here to impress him -” before Baekhyun could get another word out, all hell broke loose. Ten swung his right arm at Baekhyun, hitting his shoulder and shoving him back in the saddle. In a rage, Baekhyun shoved Ten with all his force, releasing him from his saddle. Ten tumbled down the side of Frida, now tangled in between her and Flower’s legs on his way to the ground. Taeyong immediately hopped off Flower to provide space, the other boys jumping off their horses as well. Taemin tried to move forward, now visibly frustrated. Simultaneously, the thud of Ten hitting the ground spooked Frida, causing her to kick out. The edge of her hoof crashed into Baekhyun’s knee before sliding across Galina’s stomach, ripping open the skin. Taemin paused in horror at the chaos in his arena. Ten crawled forward trying to hold back tears before getting onto his feet. Baekhyun, in a screaming rage, got off his horse and limped towards Ten. Taemin then pushed his way in between the riders.

“That’s it, I am fucking DONE! Both of you are done today, this lesson is over. I am not tolerating this immaturity in my ring. Both of you get out, now!” Ten looked up at Taemin, the words cutting into him. Before anyone could respond, Ten turned and ran off to the barn. Baekhyun stood furiously in the ring. 

“You too, Baekhyun. Get the hell out of here,” Taemin ordered. Baekhyun marched off, trying to avoid showing a limp.

“Fuck all of this, all of you!” Baekhyun yelled, completely forgetting Galina in the ring. He disappeared down the path to the far off pastures. Taemin took a deep breath and walked over to Galina, analysing the gash on the side of her stomach.

“Guess I’m cleaning this up,” Taemin said quietly. For a brief moment he forgot the three other boys were still in the arena. Lucas and Mark stood there, staring at the aftermath. It was then that Taemin realized Frida was still here too, and that all the boys had a mess to clean up.

“Shit, I’m so sorry guys. Ahh Taeyong you didn’t even get to jump -”

“It’s fine, I’m not upset. Please don’t feel bad,” Taeyong tried to reassure him. Taemin stood in between the two riderless horses, trying to game plan.

“I need to take Galina to the wash rack and clean this wound, Baekhyun’s a lost cause at this point in the day, but I need to get Frida back -”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take her,” Taeyong said as he pulled the reins from over Frida’s head and into his hand, “Mark and Lucas, will you guys clean up the arena? I’ll take care of Frida.”

The two boys nodded and tied their horses up to the arena fence before making their way to the other end. Taemin nodded in thanks towards Taeyong as he began to walk both Frida and Flower down to the barn. He knew Ten was in there, and he didn’t want him to be alone. 

Inside the barn, Taeyong slowly walked both horses down the aisle, hoping to see Ten sitting somewhere. The trio moved down each stall, not seeing him in the aisle way. As he approached Frida’s stall, he noticed a thin figure perched in the doorway, facing away from them. Ten was covered in dust down his backside from the fall he took, his helmet now sitting on the floor next to him. 

“Hey,” Taeyong said quietly, not wanting to startle Ten. He approached the stall with both horses, pausing outside the door. The two boys were now standing in between the horses. Ten turned to look up at Taeyong. He was only a couple inches taller than Ten, but at this moment he seemed towering. Taeyong put Frida’s reins in Ten’s hands and held on for a moment, squeezing his palm in sympathy. Before he could say anything further, Taeyong watched the tears well up in Ten’s eyes and overflow down his cheeks. Taeyong caught Ten in his arms as he collapsed forward, now sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I’m so sorry, Ten. Love hurts…so much,” Taeyong said softly, holding nearly all of Ten’s weight in his arms.

“What am I supposed to do,” Ten cried in between intense bouts of weeping. Taeyong, reins still in hand and horses surrounding them, wrapped his arms even tighter around Ten, lightly rubbing his back.

“Just stay here for a moment, we can solve problems later,” Taeyong answered. Ten looked up, his eyes swollen and cheeks raw. Taeyong lightly wiped the tears off Ten’s cheeks before catching him in his arms again.

____

Kai pushed the wheelbarrow to the pasture across the path. He had been out all afternoon, doing his weekly routine of driving out to the back pastures. They were easily a half a mile from the closest pasture to the barn, and in the early spring heat, it was no easy task. Kai stopped the wheelbarrow to unlock the pasture gate, but noticed a figure walking vigorously towards him. Kai squinted his eyes to focus.

“Baek?” Kai said as he moved closer. Baekhyun approached Kai and grabbed his hands, a few tears had dried onto his cheeks. Kai squeezed his hands, trying to keep him still.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay -” Kai was interrupted by Baekhyun’s lips smashing into his. Kai, shocked but accepting, pulled a hand from Baek’s and placed it on his cheek, tasting the salt on his tongue from the tears that had soaked into Baekhyun’s lips. He pulled back and looked Baekhyun in the eye.

“Seriously, what is all this, what happened -”

“Just shut the fuck up and get in the backseat,” Baekhyun said, a bit angrily but calm. Kai knew there was more to the story but knew not to waste any time. He took a step sideways towards the back driver’s door of his pickup truck, fumbling for the handle as Baekhyun pulled up the ends of Kai's white t-shirt. His abs, covered in a light coat of sweat from the day’s work, only urged Baekhyun forward. As the door opened, Kai pushed himself farther into the backseat, pulling Baekhyun on top of him. He quickly helped Baekhyun pull the black polo from over his head, revealing his small yet built frame. Kai planted small, sloppy kisses along Baekyun’s neck and into the crook of his collarbone. Baekhyun let out a soft moan, only to push Kai down onto his back. He placed a hand on Kai’s chest before leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

“Take me away from here.”


End file.
